el final es solo el comienzo
by sueodeluna2
Summary: nada volvera a ser igual para los gemelos pines ni tampoco para nadie, nuevas aventuras, misterio, romance, secretos y lo que se le ocurra a mi loca cabecita


Querido Dipper:

No sé por dónde iniciar esta carta, lo cual es gracioso ya que tomo demasiadas clases y una de hechas es redacción, pero tengo tanto que no pude decirte en persona, que no sé por dónde empezar, bueno iniciare con algo nuevo para mí, disculparme en verdad lo siento creme que no me siento orgullosa de muchas de las cosas que he hecho pero de lo que más me arrepiento es de como los trate a ti y a tu hermana, creme cuando te digo que Mabel no solo se transformó cuando me dio ese suéter (o tal vez fue cuando me dio el taco) en me primera amiga real también me enseño sobre amabilidad y perdón cosas que yo veía tontas he inexistentes y tú con tu forma de ser y de ayudar me diste la llave de mi calabozo me demostraste que valgo por mí no por mi familia, me dejaste ver que pacifica seguía ahí, que seguía siendo una persona no una marioneta sin sentimientos no quiero que me tengan lastima ni nada solo les quiero explicar por qué actuada así cuando me conocieron creo que les agrado la verdadera pacifica, no les mentiré también a mí me gusta más, de verdad gracias por devolverme mi vida bueno creo que me desvíe, quiero contarles un poco de tu vida a ti y a tu hermana, y si sé que compartirás esta carta con ella son las dos personas más unidas que he visto bueno volviendo a lo otro no siempre fui la marioneta que conocieron, no, ni mis padres son lo que crees, para empezar mi padre no dirige ni jamás dirigió el imperio noroeste eso lo hace mi abuelo; ya aclarado este punto creo que puedo seguir yo de pequeña convivía mucho con los empleados y los maestros debido a la ausencia de mis padre era un desastre y siempre tenía una palabra amadle y una sonrisa no creas que no tenía en esa época ese cierto aire de presunción que tengo, porque no es así, soy una noroeste y tenía ese aire tan nuestro incluso en esa época tan feliz, simplemente era más humana, más amadle, más yo mis padres no se habían vado cuenta, gracias a su frecuente ausencia pero un día en que mi abuelo estuvo en la mansión que obsequio a mis padres como regalo de bodas, a diferencia de mis padres el sí noto mi comportamiento y le pareció inaceptable para una noroeste así que me envió a la academia santa teresa para señoritas difíciles, no pienso entrar en detalles pero ahí me volvieron una marioneta manejada por una campana y sin sentimiento en otras palabras una perfecta noroeste, no paso mucho antes de que los días en que sonreír de pura felicidad, ensuciarme, jugar con los empleados y reír hasta que me doliera el estómago se volvieran un sueño lejano, pero tu este verano me devolviste mi vida y aunque en este momento tal vez mi abuelo ya se halla enterado de lo que paso y este viniendo para regañar a mis padres y llevarme a su casa donde después de saber que volví a ser yo misma y no una noroeste, intentara volverme a convertir en esclava de una campana pero no será tan fácil esta vez, ahora te prometo que voy a pelear para que la próxima vez que nos veamos puedan conocer realmente a Cifi( era un apodo cariñoso que me tenían los sirvientes cuando era pequeña) y no enfrentarse a pacifica noroeste.

Esperando que Mabel y tu quieran ser mis amigos y verlos pronto se despide cifi noroeste (me hace feliz escribir este nombre, yo creía que me sería raro después de tanto tiempo)

P.D. si hay algo en lo que les pueda ayudar solo díganlo mi correo electrónico esta al reverso de esta página.

Dipper volvió a leer junto con Mabel esa carta apenas podía analizar lo que decía pero por otro lado quizás ella les podría ayudar con un ligero problema, aparte a Mabel le encantada la idea de tener una nueva amiga, así que decidieron ver hablarle por correo electrónico

-Bueno iniciemos Mabel

Gemelosmisterio911

Querida paci… perdón cifi lo siento esto se siente raro ¿Cómo estás?

Reinanoroeste1

Hola chicos, estoy con mi abuelo pero al parecer mis padres no le dijeron que la campana dejo de funcionar tal vez me libre de santa teresa pero desde el verano muchas cosas que antes me gustaban se me hacen aburridas ¿Qué tal ustedes? ¿Cómo es volver a casa después de un verano lleno de misterios?

Gemelosmisterio911

Bien las cosas son iguales pero ambos cambiamos un verano como el que tuvimos no se olvida fácil nos alegra que no vuelvas a ese lugar de hecho nos gustaría pedirte un favor, veras nuestros papás no están muy felices con pato y ya han intentado deshacerse del y nos preguntábamos si tu podrías cuidarlo

Reinanoroeste1

Claro chicos después de lo que les hice es lo menos que les dedo solo dejen inventarle algo a mi abuelo y les digo como enviármelo para que este cómodo pero puedo pedirles algo

Gemelosmisterio911

Por supuesto y gracias pa… cifi

Reinanoroeste1

No hay problema y gracias por decirme cifi, bueno les ida a pedir que si puedo hablar con ustedes por separado, es que es confuso hablar por red con ambos

Gemelosmisterio911

Claro lo imagino bueno adiós

Gemelosmisterio911 ha cerrado sesión

Así inicio definitivamente una nueva vida para la más joven de los Noroeste asegurando su primera amistad real

El tiempo pasada en la casa pines, pato ahora estada bajo el cuidado de pacifica que dejada que Mabel lo viera por video llamada seguido, también mantenían contacto con sus demás amigos por ese medio así como con sus tíos, incluso Dipper le ayudada a su tío Ford en algunas de sus investigaciones y era algo así como su aprendiz a distancia, a Dipper le llegaron a parecer lejanos los días en los que Mabel era la única persona que le quería ya que si bien las cosas en su escuela no habían cambiado cada que prendía la computadora sabía que tenía muchos amigos en otra parte del país y unos tíos que lo amaban a él y a su hermana las vacaciones de navidad llegaron rápido entre todo esto y sus padres decidieron que sería prudente para los niños respirar otros aires así que contactaron a los tíos de los chicos para saber si enviarlos con ellos o con su abuela materna para fortuna de los gemelos sus tíos no pusieron ninguna objeción porque estaban muy deseosos de ver a sus sobrinos favoritos


End file.
